Lust fuels broken hearts
by myrninxmorganvillevampiresx
Summary: Jean had hurt him. Badly. Eren swore he was never going to get close to him again. But somehow things never plan out as intended. (Eren X Jean, Jean X Marco) Trouble is made, hearts are (re-)broken, drama occurs. I suck at summaries, rated M for sex and swearing. Probably going to be a one-shot, unless requests are made.


The music was deafening, literally. Eren wouldn't have been able to hear a word anyone said, if anyone was talking. But the point in coming to a club like this was definitely not to talk. The vibrations from the speakers could be felt all the way up from his feet, and he relished in the feeling. The club was packed, an ocean of sweating bodies forced together in a room too small to contain them. Everyone was dancing, including Eren. He had come here with Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa and Jean. Armin had declined the invite, opting to stay home and study, or that was what he said. The truth was that he wasn't fond of clubs, and always felt out of place. They all knew this, and didn't pressure him to come. Eren caught Jean's eye opposite him, and swiftly moved on, looking somewhere else, anywhere else. Although they had said they were on good terms now, since breaking up and then Marco, Eren had still found it hard to be around Jean. But he had forced himself to come tonight, refusing to let his stupid feelings get in the way of having a good time. Especially feelings about him. He of all people did not deserve his feelings. Mentally shaking himself, Eren motioned to Mikasa that he was going to the bar, asking if she wanted anything. She shook her head, sweat glistening on her forehead, making her fringe stick to it. Eren pushed his way through the crowd, getting felt up a fair bit in the process. There was no point in trying to stop it, and to be honest, Eren didn't particularly mind too much. Ever since Jean, he hadn't really been in another relationship, and damn he was horny. Eventually reaching the bar, he ordered his drink, surprised the barman could understand him. Everyone had been drinking heavily, Eren fast becoming drunk beyond his normal limits, wanting to reach a place where Jeans presence didn't bother him. Of course, it had had the opposite effect, and now Eren was just feeling increasingly hurt every time he saw Jean. Torn between punching him and kissing him, Marco be damned, he had decided to stay far away from the man, even if it meant sticking next to Mikasa all night. Downing the triple vodka, he grimaced at the taste, before returning to his friends. It was pitch black, save for the disco lights that lit up people's faces for a split second, so it took Eren some time to find his friends and continue dancing. The music swelled all around him, and he was lost in it, dancing, if it could be called that, with renewed vigour, perhaps, not so subconsciously, wanting to make Jean jealous. Make him see what he had lost. Tensions had been high in the group after Jean and Eren had decided to split, even higher when Jean started "officially" dating Marco. Eren had seethed, but realised he was just driving himself into a deeper hole by getting upset over it, and vowed to start afresh. That was what he had thought, but…. Seeing Jean tonight was messing with his head, especially as Marco wasn't there as a constant reminder of all the lies and betrayal that he had suffered through.

Belatedly realising he was risking his bladder exploding, and not able to dance that well needing to relieve himself so much, Eren stumbled to the toilets. Opening the door, he saw a couple of other men inside, and could hear someone throwing up in one of the cubicles. Holding the wall to keep himself steady while he stood at the urinal, Eren realised he was well and truly smashed. He wondered if he would even remember the majority of the night tomorrow morning. Or today. Whatever. Washing his hands, which felt sticky with unknown substances, he was about to leave when Jean walked in.

Stopping short, he stared at him with wide eyes. Under the bright lights of the toilets, he could truly appreciate his physique. His body was sweaty, as was Erens, causing his shirt to stick to him and become more or less see-through. He could clearly see Jeans abs, and memories flashed to Erens mind of trailing his fingers down that chest, kissing it… Before he knew what was happening, Jean had crushed Eren to him, kissing him skilfully, if forcefully. Eren moaned into the others mouth, unable to think of any reasonable protests as to why this shouldn't be happening. He distantly heard someone shout "Get a room" but was too engrossed to realise. Jean pulled away, gasping, his cheeks flushed, resting his head against Erens. "Eren" he murmured, and it was the best thing Eren had heard in months. A whimper escaped his mouth, and his hands curled in Jeans shirt. "Shit, Eren, I really screwed up. With you, with us…" Jeans words were slurring, badly, but Eren could understand what he was saying. "I hurt you so bad, I really did, I didn't mean it I swear I was just… ah, fuck, I don't know, I really don't know!" Jeans hazel eyes bored into Erens, and he cut the former off with another passionate kiss, not caring if there was anyone else in the bathroom, just wanting Jean to stop talking, to kiss him back, to stop thinking. Because ragged thoughts were joining together about Jean, and Marco, and the reasons this shouldn't happen. Memories flashed, of him walking into Jeans apartement, ready to apologise for their latest fight, only to find his boyfriend shacked up with another man. Another black haired, freckled man. He wanted the memories to stop, and he didn't want Jean to start having doubts. Jean pushed Eren back, and he backed up until he bumped into the toilet stall. Still kissing, Eren pushed Jean forward and turned, so that they ended up in the stall together. Fumbling the door shut and locking it, he pushed Jean back, and he obediently sat on the toilet lid, which was down. Straddling his lap, Eren moaned again, grinding into Jean, feeling the hard bulge there. Jean was the one to moan that time, and bit hard on Eren's lip, drawing blood. Eren didn't care. His own cock was so hard it was painful, pressing against his jeans. "Fuck!" Jean gasped, one hand tangled in Erens hair, the other down Eren's pants, feeling his ass. Erens own hands were busy roaming Jeans back, feeling the familiar muscles tense and relax. Eren let his head fall back as Jean sucked on his neck, drawing low groans from Eren. His hands left Jeans back, and he started undoing his belt with haste, unable to stand the foreplay any longer. He stood, and saw Jeans lust-filled expression, his eyes raking over Eren's body with a hunger Eren hadn't seen in far too long. Jean started with his own trousers, and soon the both of them had both trousers and underwear pooled at their feet. Jean took Erens face in his hands, kissing him ravenously, slipping his tongue in, exploring Erens mouth. Eren could vaguely hear himself making noises that he would have blushed at under normal circumstances, but right now he simply did not care. He was here, with Jean, and that was all he needed to know.

Turning him around so he was facing the wall, Jean stood behind him and snaked a hand around to hold Erens dick in his hand. Eren gasped at the feeling, arching his back and growling in pleasure. Jean sucked on Erens exposed flesh, his hand pumping. Erens hands scratched at the wall, looking for something, anything, to hold onto. Feeling his nearing orgasm, he panted and gasped, reaching behind to grab at Jeans shoulder. Jean got the message and stopped, positioning himself so Eren could feel the tip of his member resting against his opening. Eren eyes were wide, and sweat was all over his body, but he closed them and relished in the pleasure-pain as Jean pushed his way slowly inside. By this time, Eren didn't think he could form a word, never mind string a sentence together, and it seemed like Jean was in the same position. Alcohol and lust overriding their bodies, Jean began thrusting, grabbing Erens hands in his own and holding them above his head, pinning them to the wall. All that was heard were pants and grunts of pleasure, of flesh slapping against flesh. The music could still dimly be heard, pounding through the walls. Eren came within seconds, his desire already pent up from Jeans earlier activities, and Jean came a minute later, shouting out his release. The two stood for a moment longer, before disentangling and facing each other. Eren was flushed, his pupils dilated. Jean was in a similar condition, breathing heavily and leaning his forehead against Erens. The two gasped for breath, before Jean stepped back and pulled up his trousers. Eren did the same, shakily, his legs feeling weak. They stood, not touching, regaining their composure slightly. Reality was not setting in, and for now, they seemed in their own world. Jean was looking at Eren like he used to before, and Erens heart felt like it was going triple normal speed under that gaze. "Jean" Eren murmured, not entirely in control of the words coming out of his mouth. "Let's go back to yours?" he felt pathetic and needy and in danger of being rejected at any moment, and he knew that if he and Jean stayed at this club, they would have to revert back, pretend nothing had happened, and Eren selfishly wanted to stay in this fantasy world for as long as possible. Stepping into his space, Eren looked up at Jean, placing a hand on his cheek. "Please" he murmured, placing quick, light, chaste kissed on his face and jawline. He didn't need to ask Jean twice apparently. Jean once again pulled Eren to him, threading a hand through his hair and holding onto his head as they kissed. It was a kiss filled with history, with passion and desire and lust and no regard for the consequences of what they were about to do.

Bright light stabbed at his eyelids, a moment before a pounding headache arrived on his doorstep. Groaning, Eren tried to move his head further under the quilt, but it was stuck. Squinting, he tried to get used to the light. He couldn't see much, just the outline of the bed he was lying on. Which gave him pause. This was not his bed. Opening his eyes slowly, reluctant to submit to the piercing pain that light brought, Eren took in his surroundings. A moment later a string of curses fell from his mouth that would have made his mother blush in shame. Why was he in Jeans apartment? And naked? With a worsening feeling in his stomach, he turned to see Jean sprawled next to him. Dread filled as he realised he was waking up, most likely roused by Erens voice. Their clothes were scattered all around the room, and combined with the soreness Eren was feeling, it wasn't hard to guess what had happened last night. Jean blearily rubbed his face, sitting up. His hand falling from his face, he spotted Eren and froze. They stared at each other in the most uncomfortable silence Eren had ever experienced. Then something happened which made it a hundred, no, a thousand times worse. There was the sound of a key in the lock, the door opening, footsteps coming towards the room. As if in slow motion, the door swung open, Jean and Eren too stunned to think to react. The door opened fully, revealing a smiling Marco. "Hey sleepy-head, I brought you-" Marcos expression dropped, and he froze. Erens breath caught in his chest and he could only stare numbly as Jean shouted and tried to get up, before falling due to his leg being caught up in the sheets. "It's not what it look like!" He cried desperately from the floor, cursing as he untangled himself. "No" Marcos voice was strangled, but the words were said with such force it made Jean pause. "I get it. I get why. I do. I really do." Then, levelling his gaze filled with hurt and anger at Eren, he said "You must be happy, finally getting revenge. Well done." And with that, he turned and swiftly exited the house. "Marco! Dammit, don't go! Please! Marco, I'm sorry! I can explain!" Jeans voice grew more distant as he ran after his boyfriend, pausing only to pull on the first clothes he saw before running out, leaving Eren, still stunned, in bed, racking his memory for what had happened the night before, and feeling annoyingly, pathetically, rejected, once again.


End file.
